Global Ecstasy
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Chuck and Blair's grand tour style honeymoon.
1. New York City

Today is my birthday so I decided to gift my wonderful readers with chapter one of my honeymoon fic. Just a note about timing; Chuck and Blair's wedding takes place at the beginning of December. I believe that someone has pointed out in the past that Nate's cell phone says that it is December 1st the day before the wedding so that is the date I am going with for this story. Also this fic is obviously rated M for a reason. If it's not your thing move on. A big thank you to SL Millar from Twitter for coming up with the title to this fic. It's perfect. Each chapter will take place at a new destination. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the continued support of my work. As always nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Blair became aware of several things as she slowly began to wake. The first was the fact that she was most certainly alone in the large, comfortable though very rumpled bed. She felt his absence immediately. In truth it was probably the cause of her release from her deep slumber. She felt slightly sad to be waking up alone on this of all mornings.

Second she was keenly aware of the aches throughout her body. It seemed like every muscle was screaming in discomfort as she rolled from her stomach onto her back. This also made her realize that she was naked. Her beautiful white lace and silk Carine Gilson negligee was missing. She recalled him removing it from her body only a few hours ago. He had pushed into her as she slowly woke.

She reluctantly opened her eyes taking in the small amount of sunshine that was sneaking in through the partially opened drapes. She winced as she felt the soreness between her thighs. He had been insatiable last night and after nearly seven months of celibacy she was quite out of practice. She smiled softly at the memory of her husband making love to her.

Her husband; how sweet did that sound? After years of making up and breaking up, banter, heartbreak, missed opportunities and poor timing they were finally husband and wife. No one could change that now. He was hers and she in turn belonged to him in every way.

She stretched as she pulled the duvet closer. She realized for the first time in a very long time she was happy. There was absolutely nothing that she wanted that she didn't already have. She felt secure, safe and loved and that equaled bliss. There was no worrying about what tomorrow would bring. She had Chuck by her side and nothing else mattered.

She waited a few more minutes hoping her husband would return to their bed but when that didn't happen she pushed herself upright shoving her hair back and sliding out from under the covers. She got up stifling a yawn.

She spied the white silk of her negligee on the floor peeking out from under the end of the bed. She bent over and picked it up slipping it on. She headed into the bathroom to freshen up.

Ten minutes later feeling refreshed she pulled on her robe and headed out to find Chuck.

He had brought her back to the penthouse of the Palace last night. It felt like coming home in a way. They had spent so many happy days and nights locked away here back when they were first dating.

She stepped out of the room and headed down the hall to the living room. She immediately saw Chuck, still in his bathrobe, sitting on the couch. He had a cup of espresso in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Whatever he was reading had him completely engrossed because he didn't even hear her come down the hall.

She came up behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He jumped a little at being caught off guard. She kissed his cheek. "Good morning, my handsome husband."

He tossed the paper aside and reached up caressing her arm. "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

She released her hold on him and stepped around the couch taking the seat next to him. She tucked her legs under her facing him. "I woke up all alone and I didn't like it one bit." She reached out caressing his shoulder. She gave him a pout.

He leaned forward setting his cup aside. He lifted the coffee pot from the service tray and poured a cup. He picked it up sitting back and handed it to her. "Disappointing my bride the morning after our wedding; clearly I'm failing at this husband thing already." He gave a smile that was anything but happy.

Blair looked confused as she set the freshly poured cup of coffee aside. She then leaned closer to him. "What are you talking about? You haven't failed at anything."

"The papers would say differently." He gestured towards the stack of discarded newspapers.

The Post was on top and she glanced at the headline. "Billionaire CEO dead (again); Bass heir marries in suspicious shotgun wedding." There was a picture of Chuck and Blair from several years ago.

Blair rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her forehead against his temple. "You aren't really going to pay attention to a tabloid newspaper are you? They have no idea what they're talking about."

When he remained silent she kissed his cheek and pulled back a little. "Chuck, it's gossip, nothing more."

"Is it? I let my father die and then I ran off and married you. Not exactly on the up and up." He wouldn't look at her.

Blair realized he was slipping into a dark place and she refused to let that happen. "You did not let him die. You were protecting yourself. He was ruthless and wouldn't have stopped until you were dead. I'm sorry, but better him than you. And as far as running off and marrying me, we've been basically engaged for the past seven months and we have a marriage license dated two months ago. So let The Post, and whoever else, say what they're going to say because we know the truth and that's all that matters."

He finally glanced at her. "I put a ring on a chain and we forged a license hardly…"

"Stop it." She cut him off. "Didn't you want to marry me?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"More than anything else in the world," it was barely a whisper.

She smiled softly. "And I was desperate to be your wife." She cupped his cheek. "The only thing that matters is right here; you and me, that's it." She kissed him. "I love you, Chuck Bass, and I have never been happier in my life and I owe it all to you." She stared at him for a moment, tears filling her eyes. "Please, be happy too."

He stared at her. He searched her face for a moment. Blair nodded her head gently. He smiled, genuinely this time, and pulled her to him. He captured her lips in a searing kiss. When they separated he pulled her into his arms.

"I am happy, Blair. You know that I have never been anywhere near happiness until you. You are everything good in my life."

She laid her head against his shoulder as she took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers together. "I cannot imagine how hard all this has been for you and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I told you once before that I would stand by you through anything and I meant it. We're a team now and you're not alone. We'll face whatever we have to face together." She lifted her head and glanced at him. "Okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

"I love you."

Suddenly she didn't feel like talking anymore and he obviously had the same thought as he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his thighs.

He reached for the silk sash tied around her waist and pulling on it opened her robe. "Now I think it's time for a proper good morning."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning." She leaned forward and met his lips in a passionate kiss. As he cupped her bottom she let all thoughts about the future slip from her mind and concentrated only on her husband.

She was going to make sure he was loved and happy for once in his life. He was going to know the security of a family and unconditional love, something he had never had before. He was, from this moment on, her priority. No one was going to tear him down or upset him in any way, not as long as she could help it.

She was Blair Waldorf Bass and she was planning on having a great life with the man she loved and if there was one thing she was good at it was following through on a plan.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by. Chuck and Blair had vacated the Palace after twenty three hours. The press and paparazzi were desperate for any bit of information and their presence in the courtyard was causing guests to complain. They both realized it was bad for business and so they had moved back to the Waldorf penthouse. It wasn't ideal but Chuck had promised Blair that it was only temporary while he had his team searching for the perfect prewar townhouse.

So Blair got to work overseeing the blending of their households. When Chuck's wardrobe started to arrive she knew her closet was a no-go, so she immediately set Dorota to work converting Serena's old room into a dressing room and closet for Chuck. It was no small feat that Dorota handled with ease as always. In addition to all this, Blair was knee deep in Waldorf Designs and the Fall line.

Chuck, along with Jack and Lily, were doing massive damage control at Bass Industries. Bart had not altered his will from the first time he was pronounced dead so once again Chuck was CEO and controlling shareholder. The board was grumbling and gossiping about the "real" death of Bart Bass and the suspicious circumstances surrounding it and his son. There had even been some whispering about a vote of no confidence.

Both Jack and Lily thought it was imperative to present a united front and also to have a proper memorial and burial for Bart. Chuck was adamant that he would take no part in any such tribute to his unfeeling father. Lily had tried to explain that it was strictly for appearances' sake and nothing more, but Chuck held steadfast to his decision. There was no way in hell he was going to pretend to mourn the man who threatened his family and nearly killed him.

They were at a crossroads and something had to give.

* * *

Lily knocked lightly on the open door to Blair's office. Blair glanced up from the patterns she was adding notes to.

A smile spread across her face. "Lily, what a nice surprise." She pushed her chair back standing up and coming around her desk to hug her mother-in-law.

Lily pulled back and smiled at Blair. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

Blair nodded. "Of course. Do you want coffee or tea?"

Lily took one of the chairs in front of Blair's desk, crossing her legs and smoothing out her skirt. "No, thank you. I'm good Blair."

Blair had known Lily all her life and she knew the look on her face; she was worried about something. Blair walked to her office door and leaned over the threshold telling her assistant not to bother her. She then closed the door and, turning the other chair in Lily's direction, sat down.

"What's wrong? Is it Serena?" Blair was worried about her best friend. Ever since learning that Dan was Gossip Girl, Serena seemed to be all googly-eyed again for the so called writer. Blair was still not happy about that situation and she couldn't understand why more of them didn't feel the same way.

Lily sighed looking up at Blair. "Serena has been surprisingly happy the past two days." Blair rolled her eyes and Lily ignored it. "I'm actually here to talk to you about Charles."

Blair's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's wrong? He's been okay the past day or so."

"This isn't personal, Blair, it's business."

Blair held up her hand to stop her mother-in-law from proceeding. "Lily, I can't get involved with BI stuff. Chuck and I have made a decision to keep business separate from our personal lives. If he needs to talk to me about something then he'll come to me, otherwise I'm staying out of it."

Lily nodded and stared at the picture of Bianca Jagger hanging right behind Blair. "I respect that, Blair, I really do. But this is more than just business." She turned her gaze to her daughter-in-law. "I'm assuming you and Charles will want to start a family one day."

Blair's hand unconsciously drifted to her stomach. "We haven't talked about it, but I do know that having a child of his own is something Chuck wants and I, of course, would like to be able to give him that."

Lily leaned forward a bit in the chair. "I'm also assuming you would want that child to inherit his or her father's legacy."

Blair wistfully smiled at the thought of their son working side by side with Chuck at Bass Industries. "Of course."

"If Charles doesn't do what he needs to do, there won't be a Bass Industries for your son or daughter to inherit. This concerns you as much as it does Charles. Do you understand?"

Blair leaned back into her chair, sighing. "I don't know the first thing about that business. I don't see how I can be of any help."

"This is about appearances and no one knows how to act appropriately or more put together than you, Blair. We need to have a memorial service for Bart and Charles needs to attend. It is imperative that we show the board and the shareholders that Bart's death was nothing more than a tragic accident and that we, his family, are completely above suspicion." She held Blair's gaze letting her words soak in.

Blair swallowed hard. She knew what Lily was saying was true, but the thought of trying to coerce Chuck into doing something that would be so painful for him made her heart hurt. "I don't know what I can do."

"You have a way with him that none of us do. He listens to you. He always has." Lily stood up. "You have to get him onboard with this. Blair, it is so important."

Blair joined her getting to her feet. "I'll do my best. I'll talk to him tonight."

Lily reached out squeezing her hand. "Thank you. I know I can count on you." She turned to leave and paused before opening the door. "Oh and Blair, you may want to think about hosting a dinner party for the board members in the next week or so. It would give them a chance to see that Charles is settled and happily married to a woman he loves."

Blair nodded. "Of course."

Lily gave her a weak smile and opened the door leaving her alone in the office. Blair sat back down in the chair. She would have to approach the subject of Bart's memorial service very carefully. She didn't want Chuck to think they were ganging up on him or trying to force him to do something that he didn't want to do.

She had absolutely no idea how she was going to do this, but she knew she had to. It would kill Chuck to lose Bass Industries. It was his legacy and they needed to protect it. Somehow she'd have to convince him that a memorial service was the first step in doing just that.

She got up and went to her desk picking up her phone and calling Dorota. Step one would be a beautiful dress and quiet dinner for just the two of them. She needed Eleanor and Cyrus out of the house and everything arranged perfectly. Dorota was going to be very busy the rest of the day.

* * *

Blair heard the ding of the elevator and she turned to greet her husband a glass of his favorite scotch in hand.

Dorota had handled everything perfectly. She had arranged for Cyrus and Eleanor to go to the opera. The Met was doing Carmen, which, with its four acts, was the perfect way to get them out of the house for the night. Dinner had been cooked to perfection by the head chef of Per Se and was ready to be served in fifteen minutes. Blair was perfectly dressed in Herve Leger. The cobalt blue Jules scalloped A-line bandage dress clung to her curves accenting them perfectly. Her hair was loose and curled hanging down her back.

She had had Graham, the doorman, ring up when Chuck pulled up to the building so she could pour his drink and make sure everything was in place.

Chuck stepped off the elevator tossing his wool and cashmere coat onto the bench in the hall and setting his briefcase onto the floor. Blair watched as he came into her line of vision. She knew the minute he spied her.

He paused a moment before sauntering over to her.

She smiled sweetly as he looked her over from head to toe. "Welcome home."

He smirked at her as he placed his hands on either side of her hips squeezing as he kissed her. He took the glass from her hand and stared at her as he took a sip. "I think I like this marriage thing." He reached around her waist and rested his free hand on her ass. "Is this how you you're going to greet me every night?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "As many nights as I'm able to." She went to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"We better stop or I'll end up fucking you on the chaise and I really don't want Eleanor to find us like that." He kissed her cheek and turned away from her crossing to the couch.

Blair picked up her martini from the bar and followed him. "You'll be happy to know that my mother and Cyrus are at the ballet for the night." She sat next to him arranging her skirt and taking a sip of her drink.

Chuck thought for a moment. "Carmen, right? That means we have at least," he did a quick calculation in his head, "four hours of alone time."

She smiled nodding her head. "Yes." She reached out setting her glass aside. "And there's Per Se for dinner." She rested her hand on his thigh and leaned in to kiss him.

Chuck immediately pulled back. "What's going on, Blair?"

Blair feigned innocence and shook her head as she tried to kiss him again. This time Chuck physically moved his whole body back from her. "I know you, Blair Waldorf, and I know when you're up to something. The dress, which looks amazing by the way, the drink, your mother absent from the house and now dinner from one of my favorite places. Spill it." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She sat back, pretending to pout crossing her arms in front of herself. "First of all, it's Bass, not Waldorf, and second, can't I plan a romantic evening for my husband?"

He watched her for a minute before taking a sip of his drink and setting it aside. "Alright, Bass," he emphasized the name, "look me in the eye and tell me there's not an angle here."

Blair met his eyes and knew the gig was up. "Fine; Lily came to see me today."

"She did what?" He stood up abruptly grabbing his glass. "She had no right to do that." He stormed over to the bar and refilled his glass. He swallowed it all at once and filled it again.

Blair crossed over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be angry with her. She's looking out for you."

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I can't pretend to mourn that bastard."

Blair moved her hand down his back and around his waist. She squeezed gently as she gripped his upper arm with her free hand. "I understand that and no one expects you to. We just need to have a small private service, family only. I'll be by your side through it all."

She could tell he was thinking it over so she waited a minute to give him time to let her words sink in.

He took another sip of his drink setting it down and shook his head. "He doesn't deserve that kind of respect." He sniffed and Blair knew he was more affected than he had expressed. "I would feel differently if it had just been me that he threatened and hated, but he used you and that's something I can't forgive."

"Chuck, this isn't about Bart or the awful things he did. This is about you and me and our family." He glanced down at her. His eyes were full of unshed tears. "Don't let him take anything else away from you. This company is yours and someday it'll belong to our child. We have to protect it for him. It's your legacy and if we have to pretend that we are in a state of mourning for a few hours then it's a small price to pay."

He turned to face her wrapping her in his embrace. He squeezed her tightly. "I'll do it, but it means nothing. It's strictly for show."

She released the breath she was holding. "I can't ask for anything more than that."

Dorota suddenly entered the room. "Dinner is ready, Miss Blair."

Chuck and Blair separated. "Thank you, Dorota. We'll be right in." Blair turned back to Chuck. "We can do this. It's one day."

He leaned down and kissed her. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled softly at him. "Good thing you won't ever have to find out." She took his hand and started to lead him to the dining room.

Suddenly he stopped her. "Did you say 'our child'?"

"Yes." She raised her eyes to meet his intense gaze. "I know we haven't talked about it, but I'm assuming one day you'd like to have a child."

A huge smile spread across his face. "You have no idea how much I want that; the sooner the better."

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. "Don't get too excited. I have no intention of getting pregnant any time soon." She started to turn away again and he pulled her back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and ran hand over her bottom and down to the hem of her dress. He slowly slid his fingers underneath and over her upper thigh. "I can be very persuasive when I want something."

She sighed reaching around and pulling his arms from around her. "And I can be very stubborn. Now let's eat before Chef Keller's Wagyu becomes cold."

He smirked as he followed her into the dining room. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

"I thought it was going to take a lot more to persuade you." She sat down at the table as he held her chair out for her. "You should see the lingerie I'm wearing."

He slid her in and leaned over placing his hands on her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then whispered in her ear, "Oh, I plan on seeing it. And just so you know for the future, I'm much more amenable with you completely naked under your dresses." He kissed her ear and then took the seat next to her arranging his clothe napkin across his lap.

Blair stared at him and wondered if they'd even make it to dessert before they ended up making love. Twenty minutes later, she had her answer as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Blair woke with a start. She glanced at the clock. Four forty-two. Then she felt Chuck turn and moan and realized he must have woken her. He seemed to be having a bad dream.

She fell back against her pillow and reached out with an arm to touch his back giving him a little shake. He woke up rolling onto his back panting.

Blair raised herself up a little bit. "Are you okay? I think you were having a bad dream."

Chuck ran a hand over his face still trying to catch his breath. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She closed the space between them wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head against his pajama covered chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was racing.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. "No, not really."

She decided not to push it. She lay there for a few minutes listening to his heartbeat return to a slower pace. His breathing deepened and she realized he was already falling back to sleep. Unfortunately she wasn't able to.

* * *

The memorial service was held two days later and it was strictly family only. They had had a small luncheon after and then it was over. Chuck had to admit it wasn't as bad as he had thought it was going to be. They still faced reporters when leaving and returning, but with Blair grasping his hand tightly he was able to get through it.

Now he could concentrate on Bass Industries and getting the confidence of the board and shareholders back. He would do whatever it took to make sure he kept his company.

Jack entered his office, knocking once before walking in. Chuck glanced up from the contracts he was looking over. He watched as Jack crossed the space.

"So I spoke directly to Magnus Larsen and he's one hundred percent behind you. That's huge. He has a lot of pull with some of the board members." He took the chair in front of Chuck's desk.

Chuck nodded his head. "Thank you for doing that."

Jack shrugged. "He owed me. I got him out of a sticky situation over at the Knickerbocker."

Chuck rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to know. "What's our next move?"

Jack thought for a second. "The dinner you and Blair are hosting is a good next step. Your wife can charm anyone. Until then, we continue business as usual. Show them that you are completely in charge." He hesitated a moment. "Speaking of business as usual, I wanted to know what my standing is in the company." He stared directly at Chuck.

Chuck was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I being sent back Down Under or what?"

"Do you want to go back to Australia?" Chuck leaned back in his chair.

Jack shook his head. "Not particularly. The women aren't plentiful and a good single malt is impossible to find."

He was trying to be glib but Chuck could see right through it. They hadn't always had the best relationship, but he was family. The only blood he had left. He didn't consider his mother at all in this equation, and Jack had gone above and beyond to help him and Blair out these past couple of years.

"I'd like you to stay on here in New York if you would like to."

Jack took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Great. Plus it is best to show a united front and all that." He stood up.

Chuck joined him buttoning his jacket. "It's not just about appearances, Jack. You've been a valuable asset to this company but more importantly you've proven your loyalty to Blair and me. I appreciate that, more than you know."

Chuck stepped around his desk holding out his hand. Jack shook it.

"Don't get all mushy on me, nephew." Jack smirked at him.

Chuck smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Jack started to head out of the room and paused at the threshold. "By the way, great write-up in the Times today. I'm sure Blair was thrilled."

Chuck's brow furrowed as his uncle left. He went back around to his desk picking up the Times. He had gone through the business section but bypassed the rest of it. He started to flip through it and then it caught his eye.

There in the New York Today section was a picture of Blair and him at some event or another. The headline read: "Former Grimaldi Princess weds and becomes Queen of Manhattan". Immediately he felt his blood boil a little. He wondered if he'd ever not be bothered by her marriage to that French pussy.

He quickly scanned the fluff piece. It mentioned the location, her Elie Saab dress, speculation as to their future plans and living arrangements. There was a quote from a "source" saying everyone knew they would marry eventually; it was just a matter of when. It went on to mention her previous marriage and divorce and Bart's death. He tossed the paper aside and went back to his work feeling irritated.

He wasn't feeling much better three hours later when his wife breezed into his office, bringing the scent of Chanel No. 5 with her.

She tossed her coat and handbag onto the chair. "I hope I'm not interrupting. Do you have ten minutes?" She came around his desk leaning over and kissing him.

He nodded sitting back in his chair. "For you, always."

She beamed down at him as she leaned back against his desk and handed him the file she was holding. "Can you look over the guest list for dinner and make sure I haven't forgotten anyone?"

He opened the file and quickly scanned the list. It was the usual suspects. He knew his assistant had sent her the list, so he knew it was right. He also knew she could've just as easily emailed him a copy without coming to the office.

He handed the file back to her. "It's complete." He eyed her as she set the file aside.

"Good. I'm thinking a simple menu is best; three courses, cocktails a half hour before."

"Why are you here, Blair?" He knew her and he knew this was about more than guest lists and menus.

"Can't I stop by to see my husband?" She pushed away from the desk and walked to the other side.

"Yes, but I have a feeling this is about more than menus."

She sighed turning to face him. "You haven't been sleeping well and I'm worried about you."

He took a deep breath. He had been having the same nightmare since Bart died. In it, Bart is on the roof with Blair and, just as Chuck gets there to rescue her, Bart pushes her off the edge. He is helpless and unable to save her and he wakes up in a complete panic.

"I'm fine, Blair." He didn't sound very convincing.

"I was thinking maybe we should get away for a little bit, just the two of us. It could be a honeymoon of sorts. A change of scenery could be nice." She forced a smile.

"The board would love that. I'm not even CEO for a week and I'm running off to some island somewhere. I can't do that." He stood up.

Blair's face fell. "Of course. I wasn't thinking." She reached out and picked up her file. She spied the paper open to the piece about their wedding. "You saw the article?"

"Yes, I saw it. Do you think there will ever be a day that they don't mention that French fuck?" Chuck stared at her. He felt so angry and he knew it was more than the stupid article.

Blair straightened her shoulders. "I'm going to go now. You obviously have a lot to do." She turned around grabbing her coat and handbag and rushing towards the door.

Chuck was on her in a flash. He was being an ass and he knew it. As she started to pull the door open, he shoved it closed again.

"Blair, I'm sorry."

She refused to turn around. He reached out placing his hands onto her shoulders. "I'm being a jerk. I love you so much and being reminded of a time when you were completely lost to me drives me crazy." He leaned into her.

"Please, don't leave here angry." He kissed the back of her head before putting his arms around her waist. "Please, I love you." He whispered against her temple.

She dropped her coat and hand bag along with the file which fell open when it hit the floor spilling the contents that were inside. Her fingers entwined with his against her abdomen.

She turned her head looking at him. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. He searched her beautiful face. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Her lips captured his and he responded immediately. He turned her around in his embrace and her arms wound around his neck. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as he felt his arousal spike. His hands roamed over her body almost frantically. He slid them under her skirt and without any preamble he tore her lace panties from her.

She gasped as he cupped her bottom and lifted her up pushing her back against the door. Her legs went around his waist as he reached behind her locking the door. Her hands reached between them and she unbuckled his belt and quickly undid his pants.

He pushed her back against the mahogany wood even harder as he torn the front of her blouse open. Buttons went flying everywhere as he pulled it apart and pushed down her lace bra, exposing her breast. He covered it with his mouth tonguing her nipple.

Her hands pushed through his hair, pulling hard as she moaned. He had a passing thought that his assistant and anyone within twenty feet of the door could probably hear them and suddenly he was even more turned on.

He entered her in one hard thrust, banging her back against the door. She started to pant and call his name. He felt her tighten her grip around his neck and he devoured her mouth as he pounded into her.

It was all over within minutes. Chuck had covered her mouth with his as she climaxed. When they were finished, they stayed as they were for a minute or two; Blair's legs wrapped around his waist, his head buried into the side of her neck and his dick still buried inside of her as it went flaccid.

Slowly he moved his one hand from her bottom and helped her lower her legs. He kissed her softly as their bodies separated. Blair whispered an "I love you" against his lips.

He pressed his forehead against hers and reached up cupping her cheeks. "I'm going to try and be less of an ass in the future."

She smiled softly. "I love you no matter what."

He kissed her one more time before reluctantly pulling away from her. He pulled up his pants and then bent down picking up her coat as she tried to straighten herself. Her blouse was completely ruined. He held the coat open for her and let her slide her arms in before pulling it up onto her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and bent down retrieving her papers and handbag.

She took the bag from him, opening it and pulling out her hand mirror. "I'm a mess."

"Go freshen up and I'll walk you out." He watched her as she crossed the office entering his bathroom.

Three minutes later she returned looking nearly immaculate. Other than her ruined blouse and flushed cheeks she looked exactly as she had when she entered his office.

She buttoned her coat and he took her hand and led her out.

Chuck's assistant, being professional as always, wished Blair a pleasant afternoon. A few other employees watched them as they walked out.

By the time they reached the elevator, Blair's cheeks were an even deeper shade of pink. Chuck pushed the button and leaned forward, kissing her.

"You're not embarrassed, are you? It's not like we haven't had sex within earshot of people before." He stared at her.

She glanced down at the floor. "These are people I have to see again."

He placed a finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "You're my wife and I'm pretty sure they know we have sex."

She shook her head rolling her eyes. "Knowing and knowing," she stressed the word, "are too different things."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "I'll see you tonight, my blushing bride." He kissed her again and she stepped inside pushing the lobby button.

Chuck stood there watching her until the doors closed. He then turned and strode back to his office. Before going in, he turned to the room and shouted, "Everyone get back to work!"

Immediately everyone started to do just that. Chuck entered his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Chuck jerked awake as Blair was pushed off the roof yet again in his dream. He lay there panting slightly heart pounding. He glanced at the clock; five-eleven. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He had to get a grip. He ran a hand over his face breathing deeply.

He had lost so much already and he was fearful of losing Bass Industries, but all that paled in comparison to the thought of losing Blair. He didn't know what he'd ever do without her.

He glanced over at her. She was sleeping on her side with her back to him. Her dark hair was laid out against the pillow. He reached out touching a strand of it. It felt like silk.

She must have realized he was awake because she turned her head looking at him.

"Chuck? Are you okay?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Yeah, go back to sleep."

She rolled back over and he thought she was going to do what he asked but instead she reached out turning on the bedside table lamp. She then rolled back over onto her other side so she was facing him.

"Talk to me, Chuck." She placed one arm under her head and used the other to reach out to him touching his arm. "I can tell something's wrong."

He covered his face with his hands fighting back tears.

Blair pushed herself upright and moved next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Was it the dream again?" When he didn't respond, she pushed a bit harder. "Chuck, if you talk about it you may feel better."

He released a breath and lowered his hands to rest them on top of the duvet. "I can't lose you. He's taken everything from me. My mother, my childhood, my uncle, now my company; I can't lose any more."

Blair didn't need to ask who he was talking about. She felt anger rise up inside of her. How dare he continue to torment the man she loved from the grave? She refused to let this destroy Chuck.

She reached down and grasped his hand with hers entwining her fingers with his. "Chuck, we are going to fight tooth and nail for BI. You will be CEO and you will run that company successfully. I have no doubt about that. Bass Industries is yours." She brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "And I will be right by your side. Chuck, I'm not going anywhere, ever." She released his hand and reached up cupping his cheek turning his face towards hers. "You have to believe that in your heart. That is one fear you don't need to worry about. I love you. We are married and we're going build our future together. And one day we'll have a child of our own and we'll be a family. That is something no one, not even Bart Bass, will be able to touch. Do you hear me?" Her eyes were swimming with tears.

Chuck nodded as he leaned over and kissed her. "I want that more than anything."

"And you'll have it. Please don't let him get in your head. He can't hurt you anymore unless you allow it."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "You're right," he whispered. He started to kiss her. He needed her desperately.

She lay back, pulling him on top of her. Their lovemaking was intense and quick. Afterwards Chuck held Blair tightly in his arms, kissing her bare shoulder. He made a decision right there and then to never let his father threaten what he had with Blair again. He knew she was his and she wasn't going anywhere. He drifted off to sleep. That was the last night he ever dreamt of Bart pushing Blair off the roof.

* * *

The next week passed and Chuck threw himself into work and keeping Bass Industries. The dinner party was a huge success. Blair charmed everyone as Chuck knew she would and the next day they were bombarded with thank you notes and flowers complimenting the entire evening.

Jack, Lily and Chuck had met to decide the next move. Jack brought up the idea of Chuck taking a number of trips to other branches of BI. It would help to show the shareholders that he was committed to every aspect of the company. Lily immediately agreed. Now that they had the board's confidence they needed to keep shareholders happy and invested in the company. Chuck balked at the idea of leaving Blair for extended periods of time so soon after their marriage. Once again they were at a stalemate.

After a day or two of strategizing Chuck had come up with a plan that he felt confident could work. He would agree to do a tour of Bass around the globe under the condition that Blair would accompany him. He also wanted at least two solid weeks of non-business stops. He owed her a honeymoon and he planned on giving it to her in spades.

Before he mentioned anything to Blair, he spoke to Lily and Jack and then ran his plan past Eleanor. She would have to oversee Waldorf Designs day to day while Blair was gone. Eleanor happily agreed. She told him to go and take all the time they needed.

So Chuck laid out a tentative itinerary with their first stop being Paris. Blair's father had been complaining about not being at the wedding, and Blair, being the ever faithful daughter, was feeling guilty. He decided they would celebrate Christmas there and spend time with Harold and Roman before starting their tour. Plus he figured Blair could get her trousseau while in the City of Lights.

Blair was stopping by the office to deal with some paperwork, including the changing of Chuck's will as well as her new I.D. and bank cards. He wanted everything settled before they left. He decided he'd surprise her after the meeting over lunch. He couldn't wait to see her face when he told her about the trip.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were sitting at the conference table side by side as the lawyer went over everything in depth. Chuck signed first and then pushed the documents towards Blair. There was the line she was supposed to sign on and printed below it was typed "Blair Waldorf Bass". She paused.

Chuck looked over at her. "Is everything alright?" He put and arm around her.

She nodded. "Yes. It's just the first time I'm signing my married name. It feels like a big deal." She picked up the pen and signed.

He leaned over kissing her temple. "How does it feel, Mrs. Bass?"

She smiled at him. "Fantastic."

Chuck's accountant, Thomas, handed Blair her new bank card and American Express Black card, as well as her new updated passport.

"As per Mr. Bass' instructions, you have total access to all his personal accounts, as well as house accounts at various businesses here in Manhattan and around the world. He has also stipulated that your trust fund and business remain as it is, completely in your name and control. So that is all the same." He glanced at Chuck. "Is there anything else, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck stood up reaching across the table to shake both men's hands. "No, I think that's everything for the time being."

Thomas nodded. "Mrs. Bass, you should sign the cards and your passport immediately. Everything is activated and ready for your use."

Blair smiled picking up the pen again. "Thank you." She proceeded to sign everything while Chuck walked the men out.

Chuck closed the door and turned to look at Blair. She was standing there holding her new Black card. She smiled coyly at him.

"No limits. I could do some serious damage." She waved the card back and forth.

Chuck crossed over to her placing his hands on her waist. "It's worth every penny to see you so happy."

She set the card back down onto the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You say that now, but wait till I purchase that matte croc Birken."

He kissed her. "You can have a thousand Birkens if you want; just one of the perks of being Mrs. Charles Bass."

"I think I'm going to like this marriage thing."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You think?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "I know."

He kissed her one more time before separating from her. "Gather your stuff. I'm taking you to lunch."

She placed her cards in her wallet and her new passport in her handbag and then, taking his hand, allowed him to lead her out.

* * *

Chuck took her to Café Boulud, where they sat in their favorite corner booth eating the best food and sipping the best wine. When they were finished, Chef Daniel Boulud himself came out to chat with his best customers. Chuck then requested two glasses of champagne.

Blair laughed. "Are we not returning to work today?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, we're not."

Blair reached out and took his hand. "I feel like there is something you want to tell me."

He watched as the waiter set their glasses down in front of them. "I do have a surprise."

She squealed softly and turned towards him. "What is it?"

"How would you like to accompany me on a trip?"

She looked confused. "A trip? What kind of trip?"

"Well, now that we have the board members on our side, thanks to your amazing charms and hospitality, we need to reassure shareholders. So Lily, Jack and I decided that a trip to several Bass offices would help. I personally don't want to be away from my beautiful bride for that amount of time, so I want you to come with me." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket laying it in front of her. "It's the itinerary."

Blair unfolded it, looking over the list of places: Christmas in Paris, New Years in Tuscany, Morocco, Dubai, the Maldives, India, Thailand, Tokyo, Australia, Mexico and finally San Diego before returning to New York.

Blair was silent a bit too long for Chuck. He placed a hand on her arm. "If you don't want to do this, then I'll take a couple mini trips and we'll make it work."

Blair looked up at him. "Are you kidding me? I so want to do this." A smile spread across her face. "To have this much time alone with you would be amazing."

He leaned in, kissing her. "Great. Then it's settled. We leave on the twenty-third for Paris." He reached out tucking a curl behind her ear. "This is going to be wonderful. There will be some business but a good portion of it will be for us. You deserve a proper honeymoon."

She glanced back down at the itinerary. "How long will we be gone?"

Chuck picked up her champagne glass handing it to her and then picked up his. "I'm thinking about two months."

"I can't be away from Waldorf Designs that long, Chuck."

He nodded. "Yes, you can. I okayed it all with your mother first."

"Really? She's okay with it?" Blair sat back in the booth. She glanced at the itinerary again and then back at Chuck. "I'm speechless and beyond excited."

Chuck lifted his glass. "To our grand tour."

Blair, beaming, clinked her glass against her husband's. "And to the greatest husband that ever existed."

He smirked. "To sex on six of the seven continents."

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip. "Hasn't that been marked off your bucket list long before now?"

He shook his head shushing her. "There was nothing before you." He leaned forward, kissing her.

She took another sip of her champagne. "I do have one question though. Why San Diego? I mean, L.A. maybe, but San Diego..." She wrinkled her nose.

"We're going to sail from Mexico to San Diego where we will be docking my boat." He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Just the thought of you naked on my yacht for a week gets me so fucking hard," he whispered against her ear as he placed a kiss against it.

She blushed taking another sip from her glass. "Let's get out of here."

Chuck motioned for the waiter, pulling out his money clip. "You always have the best ideas, Mrs. Bass."

He whisked her out of the restaurant and to the waiting limo, where he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me for two whole months. I knew this marriage thing would mess up our time together." Serena handed Blair the Chanel dress she was admiring, pouting at her best friend and sister-in-law.

Blair rolled her eyes as she took the garment from her and folded it, placing it in her Louis Vuitton trunk. "It's called a honeymoon, Serena." Blair had spent the last three days trying to placate her best friend. "Besides, now that you and Gossip Girl are all chummy again, you'll hardly notice I'm gone."

Now it was Serena's turn to roll her eyes. "That's not funny. Aren't most honeymoons like a week long, maybe two?"

Blair glanced around looking for the Marchesa clutch she had just pulled out of her closet. "Chuck and I are not most people. It's like the Grand Tours of old. It's so us."

Serena had to admit that Blair was right. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything else. What am I going to do for two whole months?"

Blair found the bag lying partially under her pillow. She tossed it into the trunk. "You'll be fine. Besides we can Skype and text and I promise to call every day."

"Not every day. I plan on keeping you very busy." Chuck had entered the room. He wrapped his arms around Blair's waist from behind placing a kiss against her neck.

Blair sighed as she turned in his embrace and kissed him. Chuck tightened his hold on her as he deepened the kiss.

After a minute Serena cleared her throat. "Hello, there are other people in the room."

Blair separated from her husband, turning back to face Serena. "Sorry."

Chuck glanced at the numerous trunks, all opened and partially packed. "Blair, I think you're over packing. I told you we would buy you most of what you would need in Paris."

Blair tossed in a pair of Valentino pumps into the trunk containing her shoes. "I know, but what if I don't find everything I need? I would hate to be caught without an important piece."

Chuck shook his head. "You're only taking half of this. Besides, I plan on having you naked at least seventy percent of the time so all this is a complete waste to bring."

Serena stood up. "Okay, that's my cue to leave." She leaned in, hugging her friend. "I'll talk to you later."

Blair smiled at her. "Thanks for your help, S. Also don't forget dinner at eight tomorrow." Chuck and Blair were hosting a dinner for the entire family before they left the next day.

Serena squeezed Chuck's arm as she started to exit the room. "I wouldn't miss it. See you later."

Chuck reached out pulling Blair back into his arms. "I love you." He started to kiss her.

She pulled back abruptly. "I'm bringing everything." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"We'll discuss it later. I don't want to talk about suitcases or anything else right now." He went back to kissing her.

* * *

Two days later Arthur oversaw the unloading from the limo and the reloading onto the plane of all of Blair's six trunks. She had decreased her number of luggage by two and explained that as a wife now she had to learn to compromise. She was very proud of herself. Chuck, deliriously in love with his bride, said nothing.

They had had a wonderful Bon Voyage dinner the night before and Blair was more than ready to go. She was craving alone time with her husband. She felt like they had had barely any time just the two of them and the thought of traveling with him for the next two months made her practically giddy.

Blair was a bit tired as they boarded the plane and got settled. They had gotten to bed late and Chuck was insistent on a six a.m. departure time. He wanted to be in Paris in time for a late dinner alone before meeting her father and Roman the next morning for breakfast.

She straightened her skirt as the flight attendant, a beautiful, buxom twenty-something blonde, entered the cabin. "Good morning, Mr. Bass," she smiled coyly at Chuck and then turned to Blair, "Mrs. Bass. May I offer you both my congratulations?"

Chuck adjusted the sleeve of his cashmere sweater. "Thank you, Charlotte, we appreciate that."

She leaned over placing the New York Times, Wall Street Journal and the Spectator all on the table next to Chuck.

Blair's forehead furrowed as she noticed how many buttons were undone on the woman's blouse. Her breasts were practically spilling out. Blair decided the blonde needed a reminder of her place. "Excuse me, Charlotte is it?" The flight attendant nodded reluctantly turning her gaze to Blair. "Could you please get my husband and me a bottle of water before takeoff?" She didn't wait for a response as she slid her arm through Chuck's. "Thank you."

Charlotte sauntered back to the galley. Blair frowned as she took in the woman's perfect body. Chuck, missing the entire exchange, was looking over the front page of the Times.

Blair felt frustrated that her husband was basically ignoring her. She pulled her arm free and squeezed his upper arm gently. "I'm so excited to get to Paris and see Daddy."

"Mm hmm," Chuck responded as he opened the paper.

"Can we just order in from La Rotisserie du Beaujolais? I don't feel like going out." She reached up rubbing her fingers along the back of his collar. "I'm feeling selfish and want you all to myself."

"Sure, whatever you want." He didn't lift his eyes from the article he was reading.

Blair sighed as she bent down picking up her handbag and looking through it. Pulling out her compact she checked her hair. She pulled her novel from her bag.

Charlotte reentered the cabin and placed a bottle of water next to Blair and did the same for Chuck. "Is there anything else I can get either of you before takeoff?" She was addressing both of them but she only had eyes for Chuck.

Chuck lowered the paper. "No, I think that will be all Charlotte. Thank you."

"We'll be taking off momentarily. Once we're up I'll be back in to check on you both." Charlotte smiled sweetly in what Blair considered to be an all too familiar way at Chuck before heading out of the cabin closing the door behind her.

Chuck returned to his paper and Blair opened her book.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were comfortably airborne and Charlotte had laid out a continental breakfast of croissants, yogurt, fruit and coffee. Chuck apologized to Blair as he responded to a few emails.

They finished breakfast and Charlotte cleared the table while Chuck and Blair returned to the couch. He continued to look over some BI papers as Blair read.

Charlotte paused before leaving the cabin. "Will there be anything else for right now?"

Chuck glanced up at her. "No, that will be all. My wife and I would like some privacy. We'll buzz if we need anything."

She nodded. "Of course Mr. Bass." She closed the door leaving them alone.

Chuck tossed the papers aside and turned to face Blair. He reached out pulling her book from her grasp and tossed it onto the floor of the plane. "And now I think it's time for me to reinitiate you into the mile high club." He smirked at her as he started to lean forward to kiss her.

Blair leaned back pushing against his chest with the palm of her hand. "You've basically ignored me for the last hour and now you want my attention."

Chuck reached down taking her hand into his. "I wasn't ignoring you…"

She scoffed at him trying to pull her hand free to no avail. "You have barely glanced in my direction. BI and Charlotte," she rolled her eyes, "are all you have paid attention to."

He started to push her back against the leather of the couch. His free hand slowly made its way along her calf, over her knee and under the hem of her skirt. "If you would let me finish you'd understand that I wasn't ignoring you. I was trying to show some restraint. You look so prim and proper and so damn sexy that if I didn't distract myself I would've been fucking you the second we got on board." He gave her upper thigh a squeeze.

She gasped as his fingers grazed the front of her lace panties. "Would that have been a bad thing?"

He smirked down at her as he pushed her back completely and settled himself between her thighs. "It would if we wanted to get to Paris today." He covered his mouth with hers and began to kiss her passionately. Slowly he began to work his way along her jaw and down her neck.

Her hands made their way around to his back and as he slowly began to unbutton the buttons on her blouse she forgot about everything except her handsome husband. This was most definitely the beginning of what was going to be an amazing trip.


	2. Paris

A huge thank you to the positive response to the first chapter of this new fic. All the reviews, favorites and follows were overwhelming. You guys are the best. I can only hope that you all continue to enjoy this journey. As always I own nothing.

* * *

Paris, France: City of Light

They landed in Paris and took a car directly to Cyrus and Eleanor's where they would be staying while in the city. Blair showered and changed while Chuck ordered their dinner and freshened up himself. An hour later and they were sharing an order of Coq au Vin du Beaujolais paired with an exquisite wine from the cellar.

Blair was exhausted but extremely happy. She reached across the table taking Chuck's hand in hers. She leaned in towards him smiling. "Do you have any idea how happy I am right now?"

He set his fork aside and sat back in his chair. "The chicken is really good."

She shook her head. "I'm not talking about the food, although it is my favorite even though they changed the name of it." She ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "Being here alone with you is perfect."

He pushed his chair back a bit. "Come here."

She didn't have to be asked twice. She stood up, walking over to him and sat down on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in and kissed him. She then rested her forehead against his. Closing her eyes she sighed.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her tightly. He captured her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled her even closer as he deepened the kiss. His hand moved from her waist to her thigh which he caressed through the fabric of her skirt. Slowly he began to gather the fabric in his fist pulling it up to expose her ivory skin beneath.

They were interrupted by Dauphine, her mother's housekeeper, clearing her throat. She apologized for the interruption and asked if she should clear for them and bring in dessert.

Blair blushing under the woman's disapproving gaze nodded. She started to get up from Chuck's lap but he tightened his hold keeping her in place. She locked eyes with him as Dauphine gathered the china and silver and left the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He kissed the side of her neck.

"I don't think she approves of our groping each other at the dinner table."

His hand, which had been slowly making its way under her dress, had finally reached her panties. He slowly pushed them aside as he ran a finger along her already wet center. "I don't give a fuck if she approves or not. She's well paid not to care."

Blair gasped as he flicked his thumb against her clit. Her mouth found his once again as her thighs spread further apart allowing him better access. He was devouring her mouth like a starved man at a feast. After a minute he decided this wasn't enough. He grasped her waist and helped position her so she was straddling his thighs and facing him.

He reached behind her unzipping her dress slowly pulling it down her body to her waist. Reaching back behind her he unhooked her lace bra and pulled it from her tossing it to the floor. She wound her arms back around his neck as his mouth lowered to her now exposed breasts. He captured the right nipple, sucking it deeply inside his mouth.

"Chuck," she pulled hard on his hair.

He bit down none too gently before releasing the erect bud. He looked at her. "What?"

"Dauphine is going to be bringing dessert in any minute." She reached for the bodice of her dress in an attempt to pull it back up to cover herself.

He pulled it from her grasp as he returned the fabric to pool around her waist. "Since when are you shy around the help?" He kissed her as he flexed his hips so she could feel his arousal. "We are newlyweds. I'm pretty sure everyone knows we're having sex and having it frequently."

She was about to respond when Dauphine entered again carrying the pear tart and warm caramel sauce. Chuck pulled Blair closer as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Dauphine said nothing as she placed the dessert in front of their respective places. Raising her eyebrows she glanced at Chuck. "Well there be anything else, Monsieur?"

Chuck placed a kiss to Blair's bare shoulder and shook his head. "No I think that will be all for tonight. You can head home."

She tilted her head in their direction. "Very well Monsieur." She turned and left the dining room.

Chuck reached out pushing the plated dessert and delicate china creamer of caramel aside. He then kissed Blair's shoulder one more time before grasping her waist and lifting her up to sit on the edge of the table.

She squealed and he ran his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. Reaching her panties he tugged hard ripping them from her. He shoved a hand into her curls and pulled her head down to him for a kiss.

He then stood up as he gently lowered her back onto the cloth covered table. He removed her dress so she was wearing nothing but her heels.

He smirked down at her. "Now it's time for my dessert." He pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them. He then leaned over capturing her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. When he separated from her she was panting.

A small moan escaped from between her parted lips as he began to kiss down along her jawline and to her neck and collarbone. His hands roamed over her body; from her breasts to her stomach and finally over her thighs. His fingers grazed her inner thigh until they met her hot, wet center. Without any preamble whatsoever he pushed two fingers deep inside her.

Blair's back arched off the table as her eyes rolled back and she whispered his name.

He kissed her again and his tongue mimicked the in and out motion of his fingers. He separated his lips from hers. "I wonder which tastes better you or the caramel sauce."

Blair opened her eyes staring at him as he removed his fingers from between her thighs and placed them in his mouth.

He moaned softly. "Absolutely delicious." He leaned over kissing her. He then reached out for the creamer full of caramel syrup and dipped the same two fingers into it coating them in the sticky sauce. He then raised them out and lifted both digits to his mouth sucking the sweet syrup from them.

He closed his eyes as he licked every drop from his fingers. "That sauce is amazing."

Blair reached a hand out grabbing his belt and pulling on him. "But not as amazing as me, right?" She pouted up at him.

He smirked down at her and then ran his tongue along his lower lip. "I don't know about that. It's pretty damn good." He watched as her brow furrowed. He reached down pushing her thighs even further apart. "Perhaps another taste." He pushed his fingers back inside of her and pumped them in and out a few times before removing them again. This time he immediately dipped them in the sauce before placing them in his mouth.

He sighed deeply as he once again licked Blair's essence and the caramel from his fingers. He stared down at her. "That is perfection; a delicious combination." He kissed her pushing his tongue back inside her mouth so she could taste the sweetness of the caramel mingled with her arousal.

Blair had had enough of this game and her arms went around his waist pulling his shirt from the waistband of his trousers. She yanked his sweater over his head with some help from him. He also helped her with the buttons of his dress shirt which she pushed from his shoulders before placing her hands on his belt buckle and undoing it.

"Someone's awfully eager. Don't you want dessert first?" He had positioned his hands on either side of her and was smirking down at her.

She slid her hand into his now undone pants and stroked his erect cock. "This is the only dessert I'm craving.

He flexed his hips pushing himself along the palm of her hand. "The two times on the plane weren't enough?"

She shook her head biting down on her bottom lip coyly as she released her hold on him pushing his pants and boxers down. "I can never get enough of you." She pulled him down for a kiss.

When their lips separated he stared down at her for a minute taking in her beautiful features. She was so pretty. "I swear I'm the luckiest bastard on the planet." He hooked her legs over his arms as he pulled her to the edge of the table. He thrust into her hard and she gasped as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

He drove in and out of her as if they hadn't just had sex a few hours earlier. He hissed as he felt her nails dig into his back. It seemed that she was just as insatiable as he was.

Ten minutes later and they were both spent. He kissed her gently as he lowered her legs back down.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her damp forehead.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing those words from you."

He smiled softly as he stood up pulling his pants and boxers back up around his waist. He then bent over picking up her discarded dress. He knew she must be cold. He handed it to her but she didn't take it.

"I can't move," she groaned.

He laughed. "What, are you going to sleep here? I'm sure Dauphine will appreciate the sight of you naked sprawled across the table tomorrow morning."

She closed her eyes sighing. "Carry me."

He tossed her dress over his shoulder as he bent down scooping her up into his arms. With a kiss pressed to her lips he carried his exhausted bride out of the room and up the stairs to their bed.

* * *

The next morning they met Harold and Roman at the George V, where they were staying, for a Christmas Eve breakfast. Blair was glowing as she recounted the wedding and showed off her ring. She had monopolized most of the conversation and if Chuck were being honest he was fine with that. He was feeling tired, jetlagged and not exactly his usual self. Blair would turn to him occasionally and he would nod and smile at her.

Everything was going along well up until the end of the meal when Harold had mentioned a pre nup. Chuck furrowed his brow as he looked at Blair's father.

Blair taking a sip of her second mimosa shrugged. "We didn't have time for all that, Daddy."

Harold set his tea cup aside. "That's fine. The two of you can have a post nup drawn up in the next few days and that should be sufficient."

Chuck cleared his throat knowing he had to proceed delicately. Blair idolized her father but at the moment the man was irritating the hell out of Chuck. He leaned forward removing his cloth napkin from his lap and placing it next to his now empty plate.

"That isn't necessary, Harold. I didn't marry Blair for her money and as far as I am concerned there will never be any use for such a document."

Blair reached out resting her hand on Chuck's knee. She squeezed gently. She could tell he was annoyed and she wanted to keep the peace. "Daddy is just looking out for us."

Harold forced a smile in his daughter's direction. "I just want to make sure you are protected in case things don't work out. This has all been so sudden and totally out of the blue. I think you may be a bit too caught up in the romance of it all to think clearly about the logistics."

Chuck scoffed. "Logistics? This from the man who allowed his daughter to sign a pre nup that contained a clause for a dowry that left her literally enslaved to a man for a year. I would never do something like that to Blair."

Harold's face went red either from embarrassment or anger or maybe both. "How dare you…"

Blair cut him off. "Daddy, I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing but Chuck and I love each other. This wedding wasn't out of the blue. Chuck gave me my ring months ago. We've been committed since May. The wedding may have happened quickly but it was always going to happen eventually."

"I don't see why you couldn't have waited and done it properly." Harold sat back in his chair and Roman placed an arm around him.

"It was done properly." Blair glanced at her husband. "I didn't want to wait another second to be Chuck's wife." She looked back towards her father. "We did it our way and we're happy. Nothing else matters."

Chuck took her hand which was still resting on his knee and squeezed it tightly. Blair looked at him and smiled softly. She then leaned in and kissed him once on the lips.

"Now, I have a bit of last minute Christmas shopping I need to do before the stores close and I know Chuck has some work to do so would either of you two like to join me?" She was eyeing her father and Roman.

Harold shook his head. "Roman is much better suited for that kind of escapade." He turned to his partner. "Go, I know you want to."

Roman smiled as he stood up. "Shopping with you is always a pleasure, Blair."

Chuck stood up helping to pull Blair's chair out. He then held her coat out for her and she slipped into it. He gathered the lapels in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. "Have fun. Will you be back for lunch?"

Blair glanced over at Roman who was shaking his head. "Maybe for a late tea."

He smiled softly at her. "I'll be counting down the minutes." He kissed her again.

"Don't argue, please," she whispered in his ear.

He shook his head and watched her as she slipped her arm through Roman's proffered one and strolled out of the restaurant. He didn't sit down again until he saw her exit through the door.

He sat down and the waitress returned to take their plates and ask if there was anything else they needed. Chuck requested more coffee. She nodded and left the two of them alone.

Harold cleared his throat as he leaned forward lacing his hands together. He rested them on the now cleared table. "Chuck, you can't blame me for being concerned about my little girl. There have been a lot of stories going around and, if we're being honest, the two of you have had a very rocky past at best. You have broken her heart more times than I can count. I worry about her and until you have a child of your own you will never understand it."

Chuck silently counted to five before replying. He was angry and he was trying to reel that in. "With all due respect, Harold, you have been responsible yourself for more than a few tears spilled by her." Harold began to interrupt but Chuck lifted his hand stopping him. "I will admit that I have done some things in my past that I am horrified about but the one thing that has always been true is my love for your daughter. I have loved her for the last six years maybe even longer and that is something I can't say about anyone else ever in my entire life."

The waitress returned with the coffee and Chuck waited for her to finish pouring before continuing. "Not that it's any of your business but Blair and I have decided to leave her trust and her mother's company completely in her name. As I said, I didn't marry her for her money. I married her because I'm head over heels in love with her."

He reached out picking up his cup and took a sip before returning it to its saucer. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I won't ever make her cry or sad because I'm sure I will but my main goal in life is to make her happy." He stared at the man that had always been first in Blair's life and sighed. "You are so important to her. Neither one of us is perfect. I respect you and as Blair's father and my future children's grandfather I want to have a good relationship with you."

Harold sighed nodding his head. "I appreciate that and there is nothing I want more than to be in my daughter and grandchildren's lives." He held out a hand and Chuck shook it firmly. "I think we both have Blair's best intentions at heart."

Chuck took another sip of his coffee and lifted his hand to signal the waitress for the bill. "That we do." He pulled out his wallet and removed enough euros to cover the bill and tip. "I really do love her."

Harold tossed his napkin onto the table. "I do know that deep down inside."

Chuck stood up sliding on his coat. "I really do have to go and get some work done. I hope you and Roman will join us for a Christmas lunch tomorrow."

"We'd love that."

Chuck handed the money to the waitress. "Talk to Blair about timing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chuck left the restaurant feeling a bit better. He knew being on the wrong side of Harold was never going to be okay with Blair. He had refrained from saying some of the things he had truly wanted to say in order to keep things civil between them. He held back from telling him that a lot of Blair's lack of self-esteem and feelings of inadequacies could be traced back to Harold choosing his boyfriend instead of his daughter and his family. He had abandoned Blair long before Chuck ever did. He knew pointing this out to Harold though would only make things worse so he kept it to himself deciding that taking the high road was the best option.

He directed his driver to take him to Harry Winston. He wanted to pick up his bride something special for their first Christmas together; their first of many Christmases.

* * *

Blair swept into the apartment around three. She brought in the smell of snow, cold and something sweet with her. Following behind her were the chauffeur and doorman carrying numerous bags and boxes. She directed them to follow Dauphine upstairs to the guest room. She then turned towards Chuck smiling as she crossed the room. She sat down next to him wrapping her arms around him. He smiled when he realized the sweet smell was the scent of pastries. She and Roman must have stopped at Pierre Herme. He kissed her inhaling her scent.

He placed a kiss to her pink, cold cheek. "You smell good enough to eat." He placed a kiss to the side of her neck as he started to unbutton her coat.

Blair giggled. "Is that a proposition?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

As he freed the last button he slid his hands inside the wool coat and around her waist pulling her closer. "Don't tempt me. I think Dauphine might quit if she were to walk back in here with the tea service to find you laid out on the coffee table with me buried between your thighs."

"Now who's being shy in front of the help?"

Chuck shrugged. "I'm not shy at all just trying to prevent the wrath of Eleanor Waldorf from coming down on my head. I don't think she would be very happy with me if she has to employ a new housekeeper."

"My mother adores you." Blair slid her coat off and sat back. "How was the rest of your day? You and Daddy didn't argue did you?"

Chuck shook his head reaching out and taking her hand in his. "No. We realized that we both had a common interest which was your happiness. Everything else is just noise."

Blair beamed at him. "Thank you for that." She tucked her legs under her as she turned slightly to face him. "Chuck, I want you to understand something. I love my father probably more than most girls but you're my husband now. My loyalty and devotion are always yours."

He squeezed her hand. "That means a lot to me." He leaned forward kissing her softly. "I invited your father and Roman over for Christmas lunch tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect. I'll send Dauphine out now to pick some stuff up. We'll keep it simple; bread, cheese, wine, macrons; all the good stuff."

"I like the sound of that."

Dauphine entered with the tea service and Blair discussed what she wanted her to pick up for Christmas lunch. She prepared Chuck's cup for him before handing it to him along with a napkin. He took it from her and sat back watching his amazing wife plan an entire lunch in a matter of minutes. He realized as he sipped his tea just how much he was enjoying this marriage thing. For the first time ever in his life he was with someone who truly loved him. They were a family and that really was the only thing he had ever really wanted. Even though everything wasn't perfect he was completely content and that was worth its weight in gold. Blair was the best thing to ever happen to him. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life showing her how grateful he was.

* * *

She woke slowly and instantly became aware of her husband's arm around her waist and his chest against her back. She then felt his lips against her shoulder. She moaned softly as she stretched.

Chuck's hand slowly worked its way up to cup her breast through the silk and lace of her nightgown. "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

Blair turned her head with her eyes still closed. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled at his sleepy wife and then leaned down and kissed her. "I have a present for you."

Blair pushed her bottom back slightly feeling his semi erection against her. "So I can feel."

He chuckled softly against her neck as he kissed her soft skin. "Not that, although, it is the gift that keeps on giving." He kissed her shoulder one more time before rolling away from her and picking up a small leather box wrapped with a red silk ribbon from the bedside table.

Blair, always happy to receive presents, had pushed herself upright leaning against the headboard. She shoved her curls over her shoulders and smiled at Chuck as he handed her the box. She gingerly took it from him and carefully pulled the end of the silk ribbon untying it. She set it aside and slowly lifted the lid of the box.

There nestled in chocolate brown suede were two rings. Both were platinum channel set with diamonds completely around.

She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes. "They're beautiful."

"They're proper wedding bands for you." He reached out taking the box from her and removing the rings. "I cannot have my wife wearing a museum gift shop ring forever." He stacked the rings together and held them out.

Blair quickly removed her Harry Winston engagement ring and held out her hand.

Chuck smiled at her. "Three words, eight letters for the rest of our lives." He reverently slid the rings on her finger. They fit perfectly.

Blair, tears in her eyes, stared down at them for a minute before sliding her engagement ring back on as well. She held up her hand admiring the set. It was stunning. It was beautiful and classic and so her.

She turned towards him and leaned in kissing him. "Thank you. I feel like a proper bride now."

He took her hand and touched the bands. This was the tangible proof that she belonged to him; that she was his wife. He slowly reached up and lowered her back against the pillows. He decided to show her just how much of a proper bride she really was.

* * *

Christmas day had been relaxed and festive. Roman and Harold had joined them for lunch. They all exchanged presents and then ate followed by several competitive hands of Gin Rummy before they parted ways letting Chuck and Blair to enjoy the remainder of their evening together.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. After a leisurely breakfast Chuck and Blair headed out. The day before as part of Blair's Christmas gift, Chuck had gifted her with an appointment with a personal shopper at Le Printemps, one of the best department stores in Paris. Chuck had had everything arranged before they had left for Paris. He had made sure that the store had their detailed itinerary so they could pull pieces that would be suitable for each stop on their trip.

They were greeted by the store manager and shown to the fourth floor and to a private salon where three sales ladies were waiting for them.

The first of the three stepped forward extending her hand. "Good morning Monsieur and Madame Bass. I am Genevieve and these are my assistants Adelaide and Paulette. We are all so very happy to accommodate you today." She turned to the Adelaide and nodded her head before continuing. "Monsieur, I received your detailed itinerary and knowing a bit about you and your exquisite fashion sense Madame, I believe we have pulled the perfect pieces for you."

Adelaide, who had left the room when signaled by Genevieve, had now returned pushing a cart with a full tea service. Genevieve motioned to the all-white couch. "Won't you both please take a seat?"

Chuck and Blair did as they were asked. Chuck unbuttoned his jacket and placed an arm around Blair.

Adelaide with the help of Paulette laid the tea service out on the table in front of Chuck and Blair. Adelaide poured tea for Chuck and Blair handing them each a cup. Once they were served Genevieve sent both girls out to start pulling the racks.

"I have pulled pieces for each stop. I thought what I would do first is to explain to you my choices for each grouping before having Madame Bass try the pieces on. That way if you have a differing opinion I can send the ladies out to retrieve things more to your liking. Does that sound alright with the two of you?"

Chuck glanced at Blair, who hadn't stopped smiling, and squeezed her shoulder. "Is that okay with you?"

Blair nodded. "That sounds fantastic." She took a sip of her tea.

Chuck noticed her Harry Winston diamond wedding bands sparkling and couldn't help but smile. He loved making her happy and she was glowing at the moment.

Genevieve clasped her hands together. "Perfect. Then I suggest we begin." She turned to Paulette and motioned for her to pull her rack forward. "Let's start with Tuscany."

And so it went. Rack after rack of stunning clothes, shoes and handbags. Blair realized quickly that Genevieve had done her homework. Other than a few minor adjustments everything she had chosen was spot on. Blair was beyond impressed.

Chuck remained silent for the most part except when it came to the Maldives display. He had leaned over and whispered in Blair's ear that she didn't really need much because he planned on keeping her naked nearly the entire time. Blair had blushed pink and Genevieve raised her eyebrows knowingly at the bride.

The final racks were full of lingerie and undergarments. Chuck leaned back smirking. "Finally the good stuff."

Blair rolled her eyes at him before leaning into him and kissing him. "I thought you preferred me in nothing."

"I do, but there is something exhilarating about unwrapping such a beautiful prize."

He was staring at her in that way that gave her butterflies and she silently wished they were alone.

Genevieve interrupted their heated moment. "If you are ready Madame Bass we can begin trying on things." She glanced in Chuck's direction. "I am assuming you will want to be involved in the decision making Monsieur."

Chuck knew that Genevieve was used to dealing with high end clients that were much more controlling and domineering than he would ever be. He shrugged. "Only if Madame wants my opinion."

Blair, who had stood up, stared down at her husband. "You have impeccable taste and so I may ask for it from time to time."

He reached up taking her hand and leaned forward placing a kiss to the back of it. "Then I will be happy to give it to you."

She gave him another smile before following Genevieve to the dressing room.

Four hours and a bottle and a half of champagne later found Blair slipping into her very last piece. It had been handpicked by Chuck. It was an Agent Provocateur baby doll dress. It was completely sheer lace with thin silk spaghetti straps. The matching thong was sheer as well. It basically left nothing to the imagination.

Blair knew this was Chuck's choice. Suddenly she felt bold and daring. She pushed her curls back and straightened her shoulders taking a deep breath before opening the door of the dressing room and stepping out.

When Chuck saw her his throat went dry instantly and his dick hardened. He watched as wife crossed the space between them and came to stand in front of him.

She turned giving him a view of the back. "I'm not sure about this." She looked at him coyly over her shoulder. "What do you think?"

Chuck drained his glass of champagne and without taking his eyes off of Blair said, "Would you excuse us for a moment, Genevieve?"

Genevieve was a step ahead of him and was already ushering the girls out of the salon. This wasn't her first time with clients of this caliber.

Blair turned back around to face him. "I have a strong suspicion that this particular piece wasn't chosen by Genevieve. She has exquisite taste and this," she shook her head, "not so tasteful."

He tilted his head beckoning her closer as he uncrossed his legs. "I think it's gorgeous and in excellent taste."

Blair closed the distance between them, moving between his spread legs. "I might as well be naked."

He ran both hands up her thighs and under the flimsy fabric resting them on her hips. His fingers toyed with the satin ribbons tied on each side of her panties. "While I do love you naked there is something to be said about beautiful packaging." His hands slowly moved around to cup her bottom. "I find it highly erotic." He squeezed her butt cheeks.

Blair staring down at him reached out and ran a hand through his hair entwining her fingers at the back of his head. "You're so easily pleased."

"You have no idea." His hands were back at her hips and his fingers slowly tugged at the ribbons pulling the ties free. The lace panties instantly feel to the floor between her legs. "I love unwrapping you like a sensual present." The fingers of his left hand ran along her hot and now very wet core.

Blair leaned over and met his mouth with her own. Their kiss was heated and passionate. Blair pushed her other hand through his hair as well and began to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

Chuck's hands slid along Blair's waist and up to cup her breasts. He grazed his thumbs over her erect nipples.

Blair stood upright again. Biting down on her bottom lip she slowly lowered herself to her knees.

Chuck watched as she reached out for his belt and began to unbuckle it.

When she had his pants completely undone she looked up at him. "You're not the only one who enjoys unwrapping things." She raised her eyebrows at him as she reached into his boxers and stroked his hard cock.

Chuck pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to free himself. He reached out pinching her right nipple through the lace. "Why don't you put that gorgeous mouth of yours to good use?" He flexed his hips.

Blair didn't hesitate as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. She ran her tongue around the head tasting the pre cum on her tongue. She stroked her hand down to the base as her mouth followed suit.

Chuck sighed as he laid his head back against the white sofa. There was not a thought in his head except for his beautiful wife and her talented mouth.

Blair continued her ministrations for a few minutes before releasing him. She stared up at him as she continued to stroke him a couple more times. She then slowly stood up and straddled his thighs. Her hands pushed into his hair and she lowered her head capturing his mouth with hers.

"I love you, Chuck Bass." She kissed him again.

Chuck placed his hands on her hips as she reached between them placing him at her entrance. She then slowly lowered herself on him. She moaned softly as she captured his mouth once again. She held herself still relishing in the feel of him filling her completely.

Chuck flexed his hips pushing himself into her a bit more. He was impatient and tired of the foreplay. Blair feeling much the same way began to raise and lower herself in a slow steady rhythm. As her pace quickened and Chuck began to raise his hips in time with her, her head fell back and she closed her eyes.

Chuck watched his gorgeous wife as she began to work her way to her climax. He reached between them finding her clit. She moaned as he ran his thumb over it.

Neither of them lasted much longer. Between the knowledge that they were probably being overheard by the salesladies and the champagne they had both consumed they were pushed over the edge.

By the time Genevieve returned they had both cleaned up and redressed. Genevieve assured them that everything would be delivered to the apartment by tomorrow afternoon. Blair and Chuck thanked her and left arm in arm.

Chuck insisted on lunch before a trip to Louis Vuitton. He decided she needed an entire new set of luggage monogrammed with her proper initials.

They spent their last two days in Paris eating, drinking and making love. It was the perfect start to what they both knew would be a wonderful trip.


End file.
